Talk:Vulcan Station
Star Trek? Just throwing this out there. The naming scheme of the stations seems painfully obvious, to me at least. Vulcan (aka Hephaestus spelled right on the first try!), Prometheus, and Atlas are all prominent figures from Greek and Roman mythology (the two being pretty darn intertwined). As far as I know, only one of those three is a race from Star Trek. So, unless someone can come up with a similarly blindingly obvious naming scheme involving Star Trek, I think we should give Mr Spock and the rest of the Vulcans the day off. They've had a rough time lately, with what happened to their homeworld and all... SpartHawg948 22:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yea my part was momentary brain fart. I blame it on the good luch I had, which put me in a good mood, forgetting that I removed something similar earlier, and me just going "Doh". Lancer1289 22:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Gah, that's just the alternate reality. Everyone knows Vulcan is still alive and well! *sob* :But yes. A star trek vulcan and Vulcan station are only similar in name. There's nothing to suggest anything besides a coincidental connection. Dammej 22:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I know no such thing! I happen to love the alternate reality thing! Spock's a jerk who is getting it on with Uhura, Kirk is an outside the box unlikely hero with daddy issues, Vulcan got kerpoloded, the Klingons got whupped by one ship, Bones is still awesome, Christopher Pike isn't all black boxed up (well, not yet, anyways), Chekov has a stronger accent than ever, and there are two Spocks! Awesome! Oh yeah, look out for spoilers in what you just read, people. SpartHawg948 22:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::You know what is really going to be interesting, when they get to the TNG era. I mean I can't see anyone apart from Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard. Lancer1289 22:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not me. I hope France somehow got blown up, preventing Picard from having existed. They can just keep Kirk around longer, or bump Sisko up to Captain of the Enterprise. Lousy Jean-Luc Picard and his smug French but somehow also overbearingly English mannerisms. Grrr! SpartHawg948 22:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed. Kirk > Picard. Arbington 22:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But Picard is so sophisticated! Dammej 02:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::He's... something, all right. Poor Chancellor Gowron! Awkward... SpartHawg948 02:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Picard was kind of an @$$ though, i guess that is what was going on with the character though, he wasnt loveable and cuddly like kirk was. Then again kirk was quick to jump into action, picard wanted to avoid action, they are such different characters that I never actually compare. Now i am going to freak everyone out by saying i was a voyager fan 0_0 (not the terrible writing, just some of the characters) well anyways i was looking around and i couldnt find any rules pertaining to what is and what isnt trivia? i would have thought there would be a rule saying something along the lines of "All things sharing a name with something else trivia must reflect the source of the name" like this would be a good example, because vulcan is named after vulcan, but vulcans are named after vulcan aswell (i think i hurt myself thinking this) ralok 06:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :There actually is just such a rule. To quote from the Mass Effect Wiki:Style Guide#Trivia sections, "Name trivia should be kept to a minimum, and confined to cases where it is either confirmed by a developer, or where a reasonable connection can be made. Coincidental similarities are not trivia." And there you have it. SpartHawg948 06:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Kay, thanks, although i think it should take a clearer stance on name sources unless a connection to the other thing named after the same thing is made. But the rule as it is works, so why mess up a good thing. ralok 06:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, generally it isn't needed, because you have a clear naming scheme, like in this case. You've got Atlas, Prometheus, and Vulcan. What common theme is there? Well, Vulcan is an alien race in Star Trek, but the others aren't. Atlas is a type of rocket, but the others aren't. Prometheus is the name of a ship from Stargate SG-1, but the others aren't. Really the only common theme is... Greco-Roman myth. Add to that the fact that, as the article notes, the station is set in an environment that could have been plucked right out of a Roman description of Vulcan's stomping grounds, and it's pretty obvious. There are no such similarities between this and the Vulcan species. At all. SpartHawg948 07:04, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I am not disputing any of that, i completely agree with you. But some people dont understand what a reasonable connection is, to a good many (annoying) people a reasonable connection would be "star trek has spaceships, mass effect has spaceships. Therefore they are the same thing, i must expose this on the mass effect wiki". All i am suggesting is a rule change that would negate any arguement whatsoever concerning name sourcing and such, because otherwise it can and will be argued to death and bans will result from it. The only reason this page hasnt exploded into vandalism is that it hasnet been around long enough, but i garuntee over the next few years that this will be argued to death on this talk page, and that people will NOT let it go (i know these people that do this stuff they are not nice). So basically i am saying i want to avoid big huge inevitable fights with people (who likely wont have a username) ralok 07:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :But that's the thing. There's no way to change the rules that would negate any argument whatsoever concerning name sourcing. It's been tried. Look at the situation with the ogre statue in the Kasumi:Stealing Memory DLC. Even though we have a foolproof rule concerning references (i.e. there HAS to be developer confirmation for it to be stated that something is a reference, and if not, it's only likely a reference), there were I don't even know how many people up in arms arguing that one. Hell, even developer confirmation isn't good enough for some people, which is why we had a fight with some guy removing the info that turians are based partially on the Terran Federation from Starship Troopers, and another arguing about when Shepard really got biotic implants. There is no fool-proof "there's no way anyone can argue this" rule. Someone will ALWAYS come along and challenge it. Frankly, I think our trivia rules are as good as they can be, and quite a bit longer than they need to be (what I quoted above being only one tiny portion of the rules), because there is NO WAY to make it more foolproof than it is now. At least none that I can see. SpartHawg948 07:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I get what your saying, I am just trying to think of ways of streamlining the process for minimum friction (silently I wonder to myself how long it will be until someone tries to link this to the x men character) hmmmmm. ralok 07:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I'm sure it'll happen eventually. Some of the obscure stuff people come up with... SpartHawg948 07:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::THE PLANET VULCAN USED ACTIVE VOLCANOS AND LAVA FIELDS AS TOURIST ATTRACTIONS HOW CAN THIS NOT BE A REFERENCE? Dammej 07:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Because nobody in their right mind would visit vulcan as a tourist, have you met the natives (vomits) ? ralok 07:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC)